TNT
TNT is a craftable block that explodes shortly after being ignited. TNT is ideal for excavating several blocks at a time, or as a trap for Mobs and Players. Mechanics TNT is detonated after being lit on fire (from Flint and Steel, for example) or from receiving an active redstone current. When using TNT in a redstone circuit, it doubles the capacitance over a repeater. There is a four-second fuse time, allowing a player to retreat to a safe distance. When initially placed, TNT does not obey physics. However, after being ignited, the TNT block becomes an Entity, and will perform a slight hop in the air before falling toward the ground, landing on the first solid block it encounters. It will flash white for exactly four seconds, during which time a player can move through it, before it finally explodes. The explosion is easily capable of destroying most blocks in the vicinity and will blow up 70% of the vulnerable blocks around it. Fragile blocks, such as Dirt and Sand, are the most affected, while sturdier types, such as Obsidian, are more resistant to the explosion. It is a very infamous Griefing tool, as a TNT block can easily destroy most blocks besides Obsidian and Bedrock. Because of this, it is often banned on servers that don't allow griefing. Source TNT naturally generates in Desert Temples where it is used as a trap and in Woodland Mansion in a said room as a trap. The only other way to obtain it is through Crafting, or the menu in Creative mode. As of 1.7 - The Update That Changed The World, players can spawn in TNT with a custom fuse time, allowing for TNT that explodes instantly, as well as TNT that takes a long time to explode. Crafting TNT is crafted using Gunpowder and Sand. |product2= |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} As a Crafting Ingredient |box1-5= |box1-8= }} }} Trivia *Severe lag will occur even if a single TNT is detonated in a Superflat world with many layers of TNT. *TNT cannons can be made using water, TNT, redstone, a button, redstone repeaters, sand and pistons. Many people use TNT cannons in SMP for arcade-esque games, such as Factions, TNT wars, etc. *In the 1.3 update, TNT's explosion radius was doubled. Endermen can also pick up the block and then place it on the ground, where it will automatically detonate. *TNT "naturally" spawns in desert temples as a booby-trap. Igniting the TNT will destroy the treasures in the chests inside. *TNT can also be used to create a minecart with TNT as of 1.5. *Players can ignite TNT with lava or fire. *TNT can fall up to 72 blocks when ignited. *Since TNT is actually an entity when ignited, water, lava, and mobs can pass through it while it is ignited. *If TNT is in water, it won't damage the terrain, but it will still damage entities around it. This also happens if TNT is in lava. * As stated by the Minecraft combat guide, TNT is a "Simple yet effective way to annihilate an enemy base". Also it is one of the 6 Basic Weapons (Sword, Bow, Lava Bucket, Dispenser with arrows, and Flint and Steel). * TNT is slightly smaller than other blocks when activated, as with all entity versions of blocks. * The exploding sound for the TNT was changed. It had a cartoon ''like sound when it exploded. * If TNT falls on top of an Anvil, it will greatly reduce the explosion and still be deadly to an entity around it. * In ''Minecraft Alpha, TNT was activated just by punching it. It was later changed to make TNT explode by using Flint And Steel or Redstone to activate it. ** In Minecraft today, players can spawn TNT with the old mechanics with /setblock ~ ~ ~ tnt 1. ** In Minecraft Classic, a player could deactivate lit TNT by punching it. * If a player puts a glass block in front of lit TNT and then they hide behind it, it will absorb at least 90% of the damage a player will take. * One of the safest ways to detonate TNT is to shoot it with a Flame enchanted bow. This allows a player to ignite the TNT from a distance, allowing greater time for a player to escape the blast radius. * TNT, if placed in stone then covered up, will make a perfect 1x1x1 hole. * TNT has the model of bundled dynamite. * TNT can be ignited by Creepers when they explode Gallery Category:Blocks Category:Opaque Blocks Category:Utility Category:Weapons Category:Mining tool Category:Redstone Category:Natural Blocks